


The Joy of Motherhood

by untoldstory21



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Love, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: After many years Sadayo Kurusu (Formally Kawakami) has a family. While she is enjoying a day at home with her and Akira's son who is less than a year old she can't help but reflect on the joy their family brings her.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kawakami Sadayo, Kawakami Sadayo & Persona 5 Protagonist, Kawakami Sadayo/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	The Joy of Motherhood

Sadayo cleaned the apartment while Akira spent the day working at Le Blanc. Shujin was kind to give her a nice maternity leave, but she had been back to teaching for months now. Though she missed her students during the leave. Now the teacher really missed her and Akira’s sweet baby boy Ena when she would have to go to work. As she cleaned, Ena crawled around the floor in a play area. Sadayo loves weekends like this; she happily gets to spend mommy and son time with him. 

She made her way to the play area and watched as his eyes lit up as she came into view, the 8-month-old seemed to be thrilled to have mommy home. She picked him up, taking him in her arms. A wide smile spread on Ena’s face, Sadayo couldn’t help but smile back. She bounced him a little as he laughed. Giggles from both of them filled the room, as Ena's joy was contagious to his mother.

The day Ena was born was one of the happiest days of her life. For years she thought she would die alone, then Akira came along, in the most unorthodox way. The young man was interested in her even though she was getting older and they had a decent age gap between them. Before she knew it they were married, but the internal clock was ticking for her. By the time they were married Sadayo was near her mid-thirties and they didn’t try to have a child out the gate. They both were worried about work and responsibility. But eventually, they decided that it was time. Still, Sadayo was worried it would be harder now she was older. But here he was Ena, her sweet baby boy and she would not give him up for anything else. 

All of the ridicule Sadayo had been given during as a maid, which she had not been completely bothered by at the time, had built over the years. She wanted a family, and now she had one. Sadayo had wanted one since she was in university. At times she thought she would never have one and gave up hope. She felt that she was not worthy of one and if she ways it was way past her time to start. Akira, the love of her life changed her view. So here she was a wife and a mother. Ena smiled at her as she carried him around the apartment to finish the chores and his warm body against hers as she acted like he was helping her.

After Sadayo had finished with the chores, she sat down and began to play with Ena. 

“How is mommy’s sweet baby boy today?” She said with a large grin as the child smiled back at her.

Sadayo lifted the child in the air, his hair similar to his father’s pitch black. Ena let out a cheerful choo. 

“Want Mommy to lift you again?” Ena raised his hands in excitement.

Sadayo lifted the child up and down, by the end they were both giggling. She gave her child a kiss on his chubby cheeks, and he gave her a baby version of a kiss back. By that it was his open mouth against her cheek, but with the same affection. 

“Do you like mommy’s kisses?” she asked as she gave him another kiss on the cheeks; which he returned to her.

Ena began to let sounds out almost if he was talking. The little chirps made Sadayo smile grow even wider. Even though the bundle of joy kept both her and Akira up at night he was still her little miracle that constantly made her heartbeat. Though she did have an idea, due to the noises; however, she knew it probably wouldn’t work. 

“Ena, can you say, Mama,” she pointed at herself as the boy looked at her. 

Sadayo knew it was a long shot, he hadn’t really said words yet. 

“Ma...ma. Mama!!” Ena said reaching his hands out for her.

Tears came to Sadayo’s eyes as her son called out for her. 

“Mama is here, Ena,” she held him close. 

Tears kept coming down as she held him. She was so happy, her son said his first words to her. All she wanted was real and right here in front of her. She lifted the child up again who cheered out. 

Soon Akira would come home greeting Sadayo and Ena. Akira held Ena, who had started confusing the smell of coffee for his father. Which had caused problems as every time coffee was brewed in the house Ena would think his father was nearby. But it was only a few seconds before Ena would start reaching for Sadayo. 

“Honey, I think your little boy misses you?” Akira handed Ena to Sadayo who once again was moved by her son taking him in her arms.

“Aki-kun, Ena said mama today. I was so happy!” She smiled at her husband in pride.

“That’s amazing, he is a mama’s boy. I don’t blame him, he has the prettiest and most loving mommy in the world” Akira smirked. 

“I love you so much.” Sadayo came closer to kiss Akira. “Thank you for this family.” Tears formed in her eyes.

“I love you too, I’m so glad for our family too,” Akira said, kissing her back.

Ena who was in the middle let out happy noises telling his parents he loved them as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story about Akira and Sadayo family. This was a cute idea I had, as I feel Kawakami deep down was someone who wanted to be loved and eventually have kids of her own. I may eventually do more with this family but I am not sure yet and have a few other stories planned first. If you like it please leave a kudos or comment, I enjoy reading feedback. Also sorry if the grammar is not as well on this one, I have been working on a lot of other projects so my editing is not at top shape. Still please do enjoy.


End file.
